


Meltdown

by SoulSong



Series: Worm -Web Serial - Aeon [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Worm - Fandom, Worm verse, Wormverse
Genre: How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV character is a head banger, Song lyrics in italics, english is not first language, non-English words are spelled out using English alphabet, parahuman asylum, rock music, so are the non-English words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSong/pseuds/SoulSong
Summary: Where do we draw the line? Can parahumans even be called 'human'?I wrote this as a short story for my Creative Writing class, then went back and flushed it out some more. Since it was a short story, this will be longer than most of my individual chapters for my stories because it is all in one 'chapter'. So this is technically a long one but I have been assured by my classmates that it does not feel long. Hope you all enjoy!
Series: Worm -Web Serial - Aeon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Wormverse Fanfiction. If you have not read the Worm web serial, I highly recommend it. Wildblow is one of the best writers I’ve seen and it’ll give you more details on the setting, characters, and general storyline. All rights to the setting and it’s characters goes to Wildblow.
> 
> I don’t own the world or it’s characters. I own the OCs listed in the Character tags. As with my other stories, this can also be found on Wattpad: Meltdown (Wormverse).

_I'm waking up, to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

I stop humming to suck in particles, exaggerating sound to match recording. Pfft. Air. Who needs that? It is absurd to do something so unnecessary, but it is fun to pretend I need to. Although, tang of gamma rays being released and soft taste of tritium being formed ruins moment. Bass picks back up, rhythmic pulsing shaking every particle in room, bouncing off glass and tungsten walls. It shakes water contained in glass, creating small ripples.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

"Having fun?"

I huff, turning my head as steam rises to ceiling so I can look out through glass and water wall to hallway outside of box in which I live. Mark is on other side, his blonde hair, sharp face, and cold eyes slightly distorted by rippling water. He is orderly who has been working here for years. My grin widens, and I can see my glowing yellow teeth grinning back at me in glass. "Of course." Younger, female orderly appears in hallway with cart. I do not recognize her short brown hair or curvy figure, but I recognize her cart. Food. I do not need it.

She throws me smile - only basic courtesy I am sure. "Hi there," she says with wave.

Wave was not necessary. More courtesy? There is one way to find out. I tilt my head slightly, my grin getting little crooked. "Where have they been hiding you, sunshine?"

Her eyes widen for moment but she smiles again.

Huh. She did not squeal or scream like last one.

"Oh, this is my first day, actually," she says, pushing strand of hair behind her ear.

Maybe she likes horror movies. "Yeah? How you like so far?" I ask, tilting my head other direction.

She shrugs. "I'm just shadowing Mark and delivering food today. Gotta get to know the patients and their ailments before anything else. I won't know for sure until I'm done with training."

I nod and hum, my head soon bobbing in tempo with bass as my - let us call them eyes - slide shut.

Mark sighs heavily. "We need you to put on the suit, Chernobyl."

I frown at him. Well, frown is bit strong. It is closer to pout. Not like they can tell. I have no lips, just hole that seals when mouth is closed, blending in with rest of my head. "What if I do not want to? Not like you can make me, eh?" I ask, letting my eyes fall half open.

Mark's mouth twists out of its usual flat line into curve.

"Waitwaitwait. Mark. Are you smiling?"

He is silent and new girl's forehead wrinkles, eyebrows coming together.

"Oh. No. Hehe. He is frowning,"

New girl giggles.

She laughed?! No one ever laughs at my jokes. It feels good to make someone else laugh for once.

"Do you like being like that?" she asks.

I tilt my head again. "Being like what?"

She points at me, spinning her finger in circle before waving at me. "You know...upside down?"

I chuckle and nod. " _Da_." I bend my knees so my feet are planted against wall and push, forcing myself off side of my bed head first. My hands hit ground and I plant myself, raising my feet high in air above my head. Now I am in handstand. "Best thoughts come when upside down," I tell her.

She giggles again.

Mark clears his throat.

Killjoy.

"Chernobyl, we really need you to put on the suit," Mark insists.

"Bah! You do not."

"Yes, we do. She needs to practice."

I ‘roll’ my eyes, but they probably cannot tell since I have no pupils so I roll my head too. "Fine. But Mark?"

"Yes, Chernobyl?" he huffs.

"You, are killjoy," I push against floor with my hands, but unlike most chumps who obey laws of gravity - like Mark - I float.

"Woah," new girl whispers.

I chuckle and fly to wall where suit is stored. With push of button from Mark, door slides aside and I grab pieces of suit. I slide on crotch and torso pieces first. After those lock together, I slide on thigh, calf, and foot pieces, each one clicking into place. Next comes bicep, forearm, and hand pieces. Last piece is large helmet with two eye slits covered in plexiglass and some other specialty materials. Once helmet clicks into place, there's whirring sound as suit powers up and hiss as vents open and release steam. I turn to Mark, my voice echoing in empty space of suit. "Happy?"

He nods curtly then turns to closet across from my room. He takes new girl through steps of putting on their hazmat suits before they enter my room, new girl carrying clipboard. As they enter, I can hear Mark telling her about my condition. "He produces so much heat that direct skin contact for even half a second will give you second degree burns. Not to mention he gives off so much radiation that he can give you cancer just by standing in his room unprotected for 10 minutes. So, yes, Ana, this is all very necessary."

I smile. "Ana? Pretty name for pretty girl." Even with my suit and her suit in way, I can see her blush at my compliment. She must be very shy to blush at compliments from me.

She adjusts her hold on clipboard and looks at form. "Are you in any pain?" She asks.

Same question they always start with.

" _Net_ ," I answer.

She pauses for moment.

One look at her biting her bottom lip tells me she has no idea what that means. Boo. I hate translating. "Means no."

She nods and marks it down on her clipboard.

Mark takes over questions, knowing form by heart. "Does anything require repairs or replacing?"

I throw concrete slab that serves as my bed glance. It is already starting to spall. Again. Concrete is cheap, _da_ , but it has expiration date. "Bed."

Ana nods, writing note on clipboard.

Mark looks over at it and hums "We'll report it, but we won't be able to replace that for about a week."

More like two. They are not fast about replacing things.

Mark pulls out Geiger counter waiting for it to get reading. "The suit isn't leaking any radiation," he observes. They check entire room for any changes in radiation levels. Mark also takes my partially melted radio on their way out. Okay, so I purposely did not mention radio, but that is only because I did not want them to take it! I already miss music. Room stops moving without bass here to shake air particles. Once outside and out of their hazmat suits, Mark turns on microphone one last time. "The doctor will be by shortly, so keep the suit on."

I huff. "Fine." I wave goodbye. "Good meeting you, Ana."

She smiles and waves. "See you tomorrow, Chernobyl!"

Nice young lady. Niceness will not last. It never does.

As soon as they are out of sight and I can no longer hear Ana's heels click, I twist off helmet of suit and slip out top. My form is much more malleable than these scientists realize. I float there above my suit, lying down in air as I quietly hum "Monster" by Skillet.

I know I said I would keep suit on, but I hate it. Suit is hollow, so heat and radiation builds in there like car left in sun with windows up. Granted, I cannot feel heat, and it is not like I need to breathe, but I can only recycle and reuse isotopes so many times before they can no longer be used at all. It is not quite stifling, but those no longer usable particles sort of gunk up suit.

I can hear doctor approaching by click of her low heels, but I do not bother turning around or returning to suit. It is not until about two minutes later that I hear exterior door open. " _Zdravstvuyte_ , welcome, _doktor_."

"Hello. Won't you come down?" Wait. I do not know that voice. I flip over so I am on my stomach. She is in hazmat suit, but I can tell that she is not same therapist I have had for few weeks now.

"You new?" I ask, tilting my head at her.

Her voice is soothing, something she has likely trained herself to do. "Not to this place."

I sigh. "Scared off another one, eh?"

She shakes her head. "No, they keep us on rotation so we don't get close enough to manipulate our patients."

She is lying. Dr. Skirth was nice enough, but she was pregnant and she was not subtle with her concerns about possibly exposing her unborn child to my radiation. It is valid concern but she really should have ensured mic was not on before telling orderly how relieved she was to be getting transferred to another city. Away from me. It is not that she was bad therapist, but subtlety was not always her strong suit.

"You need not lie for my sake _doktor_. I know I scared her off."

She tilts her head at me. "Oh? How?"

I sigh, waving my hand in nonsensical pattern. "Radiation not good for anyone, especially pregnant mothers. She did not hide fear well. Ending sessions early, double checking radiation levels, decontamination after meetings, she did it all."

She nods. "Well, I am Dr. Jessica Yamada. Depending on how this session goes, we could be seeing each other on a regular basis."

I chuckle, exaggerating my sarcasm to ensure she knows I am joking. "Please, _doktor_ , we have only just met."

She gives me small smile. "Glad to see you are in a joking mood. Would you like to take a seat?" she asks, motioning to bed.

"You do not want me in suit?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Not if you don't want to. I like my patients to be as comfortable as possible when we talk."

I could get used to her. I let myself drift down, feet first, until I am sitting on what remains of bed, my feet folded just in front of me.

“What would you like me to call you?"

My mind is blank. It has never had that answer. "Eh-. Everyone calls me Chernobyl." Her eyes droop and smile falls. Did I do something wrong?

"Is that what you _want_ people to call you?"

Huh. I never really put any thought into it. "Well...it is not like I have another name to give, so Chernobyl will do."

She looks up at me, emotion that might be shock flitting across her features for heartbeat. "Do you not remember your name?"

I shake my head. " _Net_."

She nods slowly. "Do you remember how you got these powers?"

I know where this is going. Every therapist asks same thing. Do they not share basic information with each other?! I do not want to talk about it again! "I do not remember where I am from, though clearly I am from Russia."

She nods. "You are upset. I did not mean to upset you."

I shake my head. " _Net_. I dislike forgetting."

"That is generally the case, but there are plenty of things people wish they could forget."

I shake my head. " _Net_ , I cannot."

She pauses, leaving my reply to hang in air for moment before speaking. "Do you have an eidetic memory?"

I vigorously shake my head no.

There's another pause before she speaks again. "Do you mean there is something you feel obligated to remember?"

I twitch, memories resurfacing that I force myself not to push away. I force myself to listen and watch that power plant appear behind my eyes. _Da_ ! My mind screams at her. _Da_ , I am obligated to remember this, no matter how painful it is to remember! I do not deserve any better! I killed them!

"Can you take a deep breath for me?"

I hear her voice floating over echoing screams of agony bouncing around in my subconscious. "Do not need air," I reply curtly. I need to change subject. Think! She's worked at this asylum for awhile…she's therapist…she wants to understand us, understand _me_. Oh! "ThisisnotBreakerstate." I say, words shooting out of my mouth like spit-take.

She blinks few times in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"This. Is. Not. Breaker. State," I force myself to speak slowly, screams fading away.

Again, she blinks in surprise, only this time her eyes stay wide open in shock. "Really?"

I nod quickly. " _Da_ . Breaker state, it is considered to be, uh how you say, temporary state of being, _da_?"

She nods. "Yes. It is an altered state that can have one or more benefits that break the defined laws of reality. It usually comes with some form of a cost to enter or maintain, so they are temporary over ninety percent of the time."

That's what I thought. "Stupid doctors say radiation body only Breaker state, but I am always radiation body."

She nods slowly. "And you are sure of this?"

I nod. "Never not making radioisotopes. Is not Changer state either. Changers can adjust form slowly, incrementally, stretching, shifting, morphing. I have no such control over form."

"And how does this affect the way you see yourself?"

“Changers have variety, but I have just this one and-” Wait. What? Is my turn to stare. "I do not follow."

She rephrases, "Has this changed the way you see yourself?"

I do not remember how I used to see myself before I became this. I only remember what happened in minutes before, during, and after I got these powers. Everything beyond that is gone.

She tries different tactic. "We have more or less agreed that you are in one of the rare permanent Breaker states. There are others who have them. We call them Case 53s. They also don’t remember anything from before their powers and many of them struggle with who they are. Their identities. Do you see yourself as still being human, Chernobyl?"

There are permanent Breaker states? I did not know that. Just thinking of staying like this forever is…torment. It would mean never getting to feel hot or cold. It would mean never getting to turn dial on radio myself. It would mean never knowing what hair feels like, nor smelling what Dr. Skirth described as 'old book smell', nor feeling pages in my fingers without burning them. It would mean never tasting food or holding hands, and never anything more. I do not remember what these sensations were like all those years ago. I only remember myself as I am now. "I-. I _want_ to say I do."

"But you don't think you are?"

I shake my head. " _Net_. I do not breathe. I do not eat. I do not sleep. I fly and my radiation levels rival my namesake."

She nods. "That is true, so why do you say you want to think you're still human?"

"I-. No one wants to think we are not human. It makes us less."

"Less than what?"

"Everything. No one is nice to you if you are not human." They are even worse to killers. I am both. …Okay. I do not know that for certain, but I have feeling in my core that I killed those people.

She nods.

There is knock on glass window. Orderly is pointing at their watch. Hour is up. How long was I stuck remembering that horrible day?

Dr. Yamada looks to me. "Shall we pick this up next week?"

I suppose I should try to talk about these things. I give her small nod. " _Da_ . Good to meet you _doktor_."

She nods. "You too, Chernobyl. Is there anything I could get you to make you more comfortable?"

I glance at alcove that once held my radio. No harm in asking, right?

"Radio, _izvolit_." One look from her and I know I have to translate again. "Please."

She nods. "Of course. I'll have them bring you one."

Rest of day and day after that pass slowly without radio to fill soul sucking darkness of monotony. I hate having nothing to do. There is no point in exercising. I have no muscles as my body is made entirely of α, β, and γ particles mixed with various radioactive isotopes. I cannot read because I give off so much heat that I melt every tablet and laptop I hold and I am done watching books burn in my hands. While this place is technically called asylum, it is more of fancy hospital for mentally and physically traumatized super-powered individuals. Only people to talk to are orderlies that pass by, and they rarely answer when I call out.

Orderly brings radio late on third day, and even agrees to set station for me since I cannot touch dials without melting them. I like to have volume up loud, loud enough to shake room, but orderly refuses to do that. Stupid eardrums. Another thing I do not possess, at least, not in traditional sense. They have tried to x-ray me, but I just absorbed electromagnetic radiation and they cannot get picture if radiation cannot pass through soft tissue. Since they do not know what is under my 'skin' as they like to call it, they do not know how 'human' I am on inside.

I think I know what it is like to live as dog. I know I have been speaking with Dr. Yamada for sometime now. I carve line into wall with my finger every time she comes to help keep track of them. However, I do not know what day she visits so I cannot keep track of when she comes. Clocks melt in here so I do not have any, and I do not eat, bathe, take medicine, sleep, or defecate which take away any regularity that comes with having human body. Therefore, it is always pleasant surprise when she comes. Hence, I am dog.

Today she seems distracted, constantly shifting in her seat and glancing at me when she thinks I am not looking. I am always looking. I have no pupils so my entire eye can see forward, up, down, left, and right all at once. "Something on your mind _doktor_?"

Her eyes dart around, as though looking for some escape route or even for some distraction. It only lasts for moment before she takes deep breath, adjusting her glasses. "Behemoth is attacking Russia."

I see. That beast is attacking my home. At least, we think it is my home.

Behemoth is literal monster. I have never seen it before, but everyone knows what it looks like and what it does. Ignorance gets you killed. Standing over 45 feet tall with gray, leathery skin covered in cooled magma and obsidian-esque crags that can be upwards of 10 feet long, it certainly looks like monster. Its arms are as thick as oak trees ending in hands that are just mangled growths of obsidian-looking material. In gap between horns on its face is single glowing red eye. Its mouth is nothing more than jagged gap lined with obsidian growths that resemble teeth and there is light coming from within its throat.

It is not monster's appearance that terrifies people though. No. It is Behemoth's own supernatural powers that scare people. In short, power is dynakinesis - ability to manipulate energy of all kinds. Behemoth manifests this through lightning, radiation, roaring, shockwaves, generating heat, reflecting energy, and kill aura. Most superpowers can either affect living or non-living things, not both. Behemoth can affect both.

Behemoth can not only create lightning, but direct it, making it appear anywhere and controlling its direction, size, and intensity, even ignoring normal laws of conduction to arc out of metal objects that would normally ground it. Monster also generates aura of radiation that can eventually make people very sick - like I do. It manipulates sonic and kinetic energy to create roars so intense they literally shatter eardrums and liquefy organs. It apparently likes to clap its hands together to create shockwaves capable of knocking over buildings and dispersing its radiation. It is morbid how Behemoth has twisted such innocent and happy gesture into one of death and destruction. Monster likes to heat debris until it melts into magma and heat up air particles - really anything else in area. It is well documented that any energy-based attack - be they lasers, light, lightning, plasma, etc - directed at Behemoth will be either deflected into different target, or absorbed to power its own attacks. Behemoth's final and perhaps most terrifying ability is its kill aura, allowing it to burn anyone within 32 feet of him from inside out - either charring, rupturing, or boiling everything inside - killing anyone without extreme durability - even by superpower standards.

Behemoth is never laughing matter, its name only whispered in back alleys, as though saying it at normal volume would summon beast from its home in Earth's core. It hides there after its annual attack on poor denizens of surface.

I nod slowly. "I see. Behemoth is, how you say, demon." Some muscles in her face tense, almost like wince. What did I say?

"The-." She sighs and starts over. "Dragon has asked the director if you would attend the fight."

There is too much to process in that one statement. First of all, how does Dragon - by far one of smartest supers on planet - know about me? Some crazy nobody locked up in American asylum far from her base in Canada. Secondly, Dragon asked director of asylum. Not me. Director. That is just rude. Finally, "They want me to do what?"

She sighs. "I don't like it either-"

I shake my head, interrupting her. "I did not say that. I want to know what Dragon means by having me attend fight."

She blinks at me. "Chernobyl, tell me you are not thinking of going. Behemoth is called the 'Hero Killer' for a reason."

“Then it is good thing I am no hero, eh?”

She is not amused.

I shrug. " _Doktor_ , we both know I am crazy, so it is no surprise that I am willing to do crazy thing, but that does not explain why Dragon's idea is crazy since we are pretty sure Dragon is not crazy. So, why is Dragon suggesting crazy thing?"

She sighs, rubbing bridge of her nose. After few moments of silence, she looks at me. "To simplify a long explanation, Dragon says it is because you can absorb radiation, your long-range damage output is substantial, and you are immune to his kill aura."

I see. So they think I can hurt Behemoth without dying immediately. More importantly though, "I take it director is fine with crazy plan?"

Again, she sighs. "Yes, but I insisted you get a say in this. You may be in here by necessity more than choice, but that doesn't mean we are allowed to throw away your life like this. You are my patient, not a weapon."

_Chert_. She really cares.

"I just wish you would say no."

I grin. "You knew I would agree. Have not left asylum since arrival years ago from, what did you call it..exclusion zone." That power plant. I am again thrown back into what few memories I have from that day all those years ago.

I remember walking past large tanks of water, some boiling, some not. I remember it being hot, so hot my shirt was dripping sweat in trail behind me, reminding me of where I had been already. I remember occasional hissing sound, and flashing light. There was wailing too, high pitched and pulsating. Alarm. Pipe burst near my head, spraying my face with steam from boiling water. I ran, trying to get away before it damaged me permanently. For moment or two, I could not see. Someone pushed past me, knocking me to my hands and knees. All dials on metal vats around me had their needle in red zone. Danger zone. Bad. I cannot escape. It is so hot I am sure my blood is boiling. Metal vat next to me burst. Nothing. I felt nothing. My eyes came into focus on smoke, my ‘ears’ heard only silence.

She nods. "I was afraid you would say that. Alright. Get your suit on."

I grin, doing just that as fast as I can.

As I do, Dr. Yamada speaks up. "Are you sure? You are allowed to say no and stay here."

" _Da_ . I am certain, _doktor_. I want to see sun again, regardless of reason or length of time."

This is not my first time out of my room. They have to switch my room every so often due to built up radiation threatening to break equipment or endanger staff. Thus, I am used to maneuvering myself in suit for long periods of time. Sometimes up to 48 hours.

I follow Dr. Yamada through stark white hallways, void of life aside from us. We pass doors leading into rooms of other patients. I have not seen any of them. Too many of this asylum are either breakable, or one doing breaking. I know there are other patients here, but I know nothing about them. I can hurt them, burn them, give them cancer. They cannot break spine I do not have. Cannot poison blood that is not there. None of us leave rooms except when necessary. There is no guarantee I will ever meet any of them.

I am given updated suit with gun attachment through which I can fire my lasers without radiation leaking out. It also has similar openings on my feet to let me fly as thrusters - like rocket. Suit is then locked so I cannot take it off myself. Ready to go, I am given coordinates and told to find Dragon when I get there and to not engage Behemoth until I do. I could disobey, fight, go anywhere else..but I _really_ want to ask Dragon what she was thinking. Plus, I am certain they have tracking device built into suit.

Even before I land I can see Behemoth. He is 50 feet tall, after all. Hard to miss. I can also see what appears to be group of supers attacking Behemoth with lasers from afar. Another look around, and I spot what appears to be basecamp since it seems to have working computers.

I land within sight of basecamp among toppled buildings and enormous footprint as "T.N.T." by AC/DC starts playing from speaker in my suit. I was glad to have found that feature from old suit was in new one. Flight would have been no fun without music.

_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi_

I let my head rock back and forth to backbeat as I start walking. Is this how Armstrong and Aldrin felt? I wonder as I feel my boot connect with ground, but not my foot. I am surrounded by thick layers of metal that separate me from seemingly innocent world just beyond walls of suit.

_See me ride out of the sunset_

_On your colour TV screen_

_Out for all that I can get_

_If you know what I mean_

I make my way over crumbled and melted debris that I'm sure was once building, stone crunching under my heavy boots. Walking is chore in suit, each leg lifting higher than necessary to lift boot high enough to walk like normal person. Do not know why I bother, for I am anything but.

_Women to the left of me_

_And women to the right_

I can see Behemoth over skyscrapers still intact enough to scrape sky. Lights around him flash and distant explosions echo across evacuated streets. Reminds me of exclusion zone. Of reactor. Of home.

_Ain't got no gun_

_Ain't got no knife_

_Don't you start no fight_

I see no one as I walk, feeling as though I am wading through waist deep water with effort it takes to move my legs. I am getting better at it though. Every step is little easier than last. Someone screams in distance, sound rattling against my non-existent ear drums.

_'Cause I'm T.N.T., I'm dynamite_

_(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight_

As I approach basecamp, figure in white bodysuit and green cloak flies over so they are in front of me. I turn down music two levels.

_(T.N.T.) I'm a power load_

"Who are you?" Man asks cautiously. Even floating foot above ground, he is shorter than my suit.

_I'm dirty, mean, and mighty unclean_

_I'm a wanted man_

_Public enemy number one_

_Understand?_

"Who are you?" I reply in kind.

_Lock up your wife_

_Lock up your back door_

"I am Eidolon of the Triumvirate." He says, sounding little incredulous.

I cannot resist chance to mock him while being honest. "Is that supposed to mean something to me, tiny?"

He sighs heavily. "We were not told we were getting help. Who are you?"

_(T.N.T.) I'm a power load_

_(T.N.T.) watch me explode!_

"I am Chernobyl. I was told to speak with Dragon upon arrival."

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)_

He nods. "Very well. She should be able to clear things up." He taps band on his wrist "Dragon, there's someone here to meet you. Meet back at basecamp."

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi), I'm dynamite_

_(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), and I'll win the fight_

_(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), I'm a power load_

_(T.N.T.), watch me explode!_

Electronic voice sounds over band "Understood."

Eidolon lifts higher off ground and flies toward basecamp, leaving me to play catch up. I follow him on foot. Takes lots of energy to fly in suit. When I arrive, there are over dozen costumed supers gathered. Their costumes are in every color under sun, with no two suits looking even remotely alike. Some look like they just arrived despite being out of breath, while others look like they need hospital yesterday. Most injuries are burns, ranging from first degree to third. There is one whose arm is missing, with only scarred stump in its place. New injury, or old?

A few look my way but none approach. Eidolon is talking to woman in black suit with cape, helmet, and long black hair.

I turn volume of my music down more as giant mechanical dragon lands just outside group. Dragon. I do not actually know for sure, but most superhuman names are appropriate to corresponding abilities.

"Chernobyl, thank you for coming," says electronic female voice from within mech.

"And pass up chance to get out of asylum? Never. Though I do have question." I reply.

Head of mech nods. "What is your question?"

"Was this idea of yours carefully calculated or crazy inspiration?"

Head of mech tilts, as though in thought. "I suppose it was a bit of both. I have been calculating how to defeat Behemoth for some time now, though involving you was a moment of brilliant inspiration if I do say so myself."

I cannot help but wonder something as I look across city at where Behemoth is still smashing through buildings. "Are you certain I am not more danger than aid?"

Again, mech nods. "All of the calculations I have made - based on the data from the asylum on you - tells me you can outpace him. Behemoth can generate heat and radiation, but his control over the radiation has always been limited to his aura."

I nod. "It matters not to me, but it seemed important to ask for sake of others."

Her mech nods. "Of course, and I thank you for it. Your helmet has communications built in which are already synced with our channel. Let us know any patterns you notice and if you think he outpaces you or if we need to get clear."

I nod. " _Da_."

I can almost hear smile in electronic voice. "Good luck, Chernobyl. I will tell everyone you are here." With that, mech and I take off, circling in opposite directions so we approach Behemoth from opposite sides.

I soon hear click and then Dragon's voice is echoing in my suit.

"All units this is Dragon. Be advised, the parahuman known as Chernobyl has arrived on the scene. He is classified as a Breaker 1 as his body is entirely radioactive particles, Shaker 1 - capacity for widespread irradiation, Mover 4 - flight, Brute 5 - immunity to temperature changes and energy blasts, and Blaster 7 - lasers. He is a radiokinetic theorized to be a Case 53. Be advised, he has been in the Parahumans Asylum for the last 15 years since he was found wandering the exclusion zone around Reactor 4 in Chernobyl, Russia. He is described as being unstable and unhinged mentally, so use caution. He is currently in a containment suit. Should this suit be damaged or destroyed, alert me immediately and clear the area."

She gets chorus of "Understood" and "Copy that" from other supers as I close in. I can feel latent radiation entering my suit through vacuum vents. It is delicious. So many radioisotopes I have not tasted since they locked me away.

I fly around Behemoth, firing steady laser through gun as I sweep around his side. Behemoth tries to smack me, but I avoid arm no problem. Arm may be thicker than I am tall, but it is slow. Next song starts playing on my radio.

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath, it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

Ah! "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin. Timely.

_I don't wanna change the world_

_I just wanna leave it colder_

I swirl around giant, grabbing horn and blasting its base, trying to break it off. This is not working. What is this monster made of?

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

I launch myself backwards and down to avoid its arm as it turns, avoiding woman in black from earlier as she smacks into monster. Her attack does nothing to faze it, but she too seems unharmed as she goes in for another hit.

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

Blue, yellow, and purple lasers streak past me on left, smacking Behemoth's eye, knocking its head back with force of impact. Monster is otherwise unfazed as it continues its march.

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

I am knocked back when it roars, crashing to ground. I am up in instant, but my suit gives warning signal. Apparently whatever they used to keep pieces together is melting. Is Behemoth trying to cook me? Cute. Still, it would seem that my suit cannot withstand intensity. Wonderful.

I fly up and back towards monster, blasting him and with gun. I can feel him absorb some of particles, but not all. I can taste when they are mine or new. I feel piece of suit pop out of place, releasing built up, used up isotopes and particles inside. "Containment of Subject: Chernobyl has been breached," says new robotic voice.

"Chernobyl, has your suit been damaged?" Dragon asks through call line.

" _Da_. Suit is leaking radiation," I reply. I can hear something snap inside suit. "Suit is breaking. I will eject."

I hear panicked voice I do not recognize yelling over communications "You're doing what? No! _No_ ! _Don't_ eject! There are _people_ nearby!"

That hurt. I ignore them as I squeeze myself out of hole created by snap in leg. Finally free. Suit falls to ground with crash and explodes. I absorb radioisotopes and particles it releases. Without suit, I can feel every radioactive particle and atom around me. It feels amazing. I grin up at Behemoth. "Time to dance, monster," I fly up into his face, blasting beams from my hands, directing them into his mouth on my way by. They are stronger now that suit is not there to absorb radiation.

He roars and I grin, flying around his head and grabbing spike sticking out back, blasting away at it until he reflects my lasers back at me. Since it's still just radioactive products, I absorb it.

I catch glimpses of other supers flying around, but they are much further away than I am. They cannot withstand his might like I can and I am just as dangerous to be around. I feel sudden surge in radioactive particles.

Behemoth is generating his radiation aura.

I fly around his body, particles drawn to me like metal shavings to magnet. I can feel Behemoth forcing atoms in my body to fuse. I refuse to let him blow me up. Let us see if Dragon's calculations were right. I direct my attention on atoms he is fusing, forcing them to separate as he combines them. I cannot keep up with him! ...Wait. I can. Just need to be smart. Fission will do most of work for me if I just bounce neutrons off of atoms to split them since it will force others to do same! Go ahead, Behemoth, fuse all of my atoms together! Fusion and fission both produce energy! Energy that I can use better than you can!

..This is way more energy than I've ever had before, but it would seem other supers are running out of their own energy reserves. ..I have _really_ crazy idea. I locate Dragon's mech and fly to it. "Clear area!" I yell.

"What? Why?" She asks. Sections of her mech are steaming, probably from heat I cannot feel.

"Just get clear. Need to rid myself of energy," I say, flying off before she can talk any sense into me. I see last of supers pull back while I blast Behemoth, keeping his attention. When I am alone, I focus on my atoms, forcing them to split as fast as I can as I fly at monster. Please let this work.

I wake with start, sitting straight up, my vision blurry. I hold my head as it pounds.

"You're awake!" Female voice exclaims somewhere nearby.

It sounds familiar. When my vision clears, I turn to find Ana - new orderly - staring at me anxiously.

" _Chto sluchilos'_?" I ask, coughing. "What happened?" My throat is sore...wait...what? I look down at myself to find pale skin. Feeling around my head and face, I am astonished to find hair, nose, and normal teeth.

Ana giggles lightly. "The short answer? You blew yourself human again."

I stare at her. She is speaking English, but her words do not register in my mind. " _Chto_?"

Another one of her smiles. "You blew yourself up and sent Behemoth running. Apparently, your body _was_ in a temporary Breaker state, one that was powered by radiation. You just had so much radiation in you from the meltdown of Reactor 4 that you hadn't run out until now."

Wow. "So..what now?" I ask, truly unsure of what to do.

Her head tips back and forth little bit before she replies, like she is debating how to answer. "Well, after you exploded, you started reabsorbing all the radiation in the area. We currently have you hooked up to a suped up oxygen tank that sucked out all the radiation from your body."

I check side of my bed to find that there is oxygen tank there, connected to me by IV.

"Dragon made it. We're waiting on a few more parts so we can make it that you can choose when it contains the radiation or releases it into your bloodstream, letting you enter your Breaker state any time you like."

I could be Chernobyl selectively. "Do I have to stay in asylum?" I ask.

She shrugs. "It's up to you. We would like for you to stay here until we can ensure the apparatus is properly made and tested in a controlled space. Dragon is running facial recognition software right now so we'll know by the end of the week what your name is. In the meantime, there are a lot of nuclear power plants that would like you to unload all that radiation you're carrying with them so they can save money. It's all up to you though, I’ll get you their messages."

She exits to tell director and Dr. Yamada that I am awake, leaving me to my thoughts. I can leave. I am human again, and I can be human whenever I want. Soon, I will even know who I am. Maybe I have family out there, or friends who have missed me. After 25 years, there are no guarantees they still live, but I want to know. Knowing is better than continuing on in ignorance. But first? I’m going to read Война и Мир. War and Peace.

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa-oh, whoa_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa-oh, whoa_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_


End file.
